1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium, and an adapter and an information processing apparatus using the recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A memory card, which is a card type recording medium incorporating a flash memory such as an SD card, is ultra-small and ultra-thin, and is widely used for a digital device such as a digital still camera, because of its ease of handling. In addition, for example, in a technique described in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-343682, increase in speed and increase in capacity of the recording medium are achieved by incorporating a plurality of flash memories in the recording medium and by performing striping transfer.
However, in a technique described in Patent Literature 1, since increase in speed of a recording medium has been achieved by mounting a controller on the recording medium side, and by performing striping transfer with recording medium-side firmware, cost of a recording medium has been increased.